


A new start for us

by FlamingSwords



Category: Phoenix Drop High, aphmau - Fandom, huntori, keori x hunter
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, Aphmaupdh, F/M, High School, huntori - Freeform, keorixhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSwords/pseuds/FlamingSwords
Summary: Keori and Hunter have hung out with each other for so long. Now knowing they are 18 and seniors, nearly almost done with their school work, what do they plan on doing next?Hunter still hasn't admit how he felt but will he admit to it soon?
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Keori and hunter, hunter/keori





	1. Track meet up

**Author's Note:**

> This will have smut/nsfw coming forward in the chapters throughout this fanfic. Please be aware and old enough to read something mature, thank you! This is a cute keori and hunter fanfic on the continuation of the series, enjoy!

It was a nice cold night at the small town of Phoenix. Everyone was already planning on getting their exams done but for Keori, she had better plans in mind. She wasn’t too focused on anything else besides her grades this time. Everything held her back besides track and always being late to class, obviously.   
She decided to set a time to meet up with her close friend, Hunter, the guy she still liked to have around, even if it meant she was trying to bet his score in running.   
After she was accepted into the track team and known as one of the best runners in headquarters, she still admired running with him, who was always better than her. 

Text from Hunter  
[ 8:21 pm : Hunter ]  
Hey, what’s taking so long? 

Keori noticed her phone buzzing off on her desk, immediately picking up to reply.

[ 8:22 pm : Keori ]  
Yeah yeah, I’m coming. Just give me a second.

Keori rushed herself out the door, grabbing her jacket and phone before sneaking out her window. If she snuck out through the front door, man, her mother would kill her to see her with a strong boy.   
As soon as she made her way to the dirty path way near the trees, she took a glance to see Hunter standing around, waiting.   
“Hey Hunter! Sorry, I had to be cautious of my surrounds. I don’t want my mother to think I’m having a “fun time” with someone.” She groaned to the side, disliking her overprotective mother.  
“Don’t worry about it, come on, let’s get or nightly run.” Hunter was serious about the training. He focused on helping Keori gain more strength than him since luckily, he was in the track team as well. He didn’t want Keori to beat herself up just yet.  
“Fine, hey wait!” Keori was suddenly cut off to Hunter getting a head start, deciding to chase him around a few laps.   
“Try to catch me!” He yelled out, laughing as it was a great way to make her upset. 

——————-

An hour was taken up to their running, pacing around the whole lap around a few times, made both of them loose their breath.   
“So.. want to head over to my house?” Hunter suggested the offer, hoping she’ll take it.  
“You know I can’t hunter, my mom would kill me to see that I was at your house..” Keori looked at her shoes on the ground, wanting to agree but couldn’t.  
“Come on, can’t have a little bit of adventure in your life? I’ll be home alone tonight. My parents are out on their dinner date so it’ll be just the two of house.” He gave her a small smile, watching as she stared right at him, causing him to give a slight blushing reaction.  
Keori nodded after groaning out of her panted breath.   
Hunter and Keori both walked the same path and all the way back to the street to his house. He didn’t live too far from her house either which was a great thing.   
Hunter kept his eyes on the ground, feeling his heart pounce to the feeling of how close Keori was by his side. Shit.. he still couldn’t even come clean about his feelings when it came to her, just the same way he reacted to Annabell.   
“H-hey Keori, you don’t mind staying a few hours till midnight? I know you might have to risk it but it’s important.” He placed his words towards her decision, hoping she’ll have to at least fall to it, knowing it was a serious conversation.  
“Uh, I’ll try Hunter. Did something happen?” Keori swayed her tail while making her way inside of his living room, admiring the old vibe she gotten from last year. She was guiding to his room before watching hunter stop his pace. Why did he lock the door?   
She questioned too much but they both sat together on the bed, taking time to get ready to say something.   
“I uh..- I wanted to talk about how me and Annabell didn’t work out. It turns out that.. we really don’t have anything in common. She still thinks I like you and yeah-.. she’s right about it.” Hunter tried his best to come clean, not even making eye contact from his embarrassed he was from admiring to his feelings.


	2. Confessions

Keori ears perked up, listening to every work that came out of his firm mouth.   
“Your joking, right?” She gave a reaction of embarrassment and becoming shy all of a sudden. She did to like Hunter just the way he did but never came clean about it.   
Keori felt her ears heat up, due to the fact that she was blushing like a strawberry.  
“N-no! I’m serious.. I really.. really, like you, Keori.” Hunter admitted again on how his emotions were stable, wanting to see if she had the same connection too.  
Keori couldn’t help but feel a bounce in her chest pull towards his tone as if she was attracted to the deep, cold tone he gave off. He was serious.  
“..H-Hunter, I thought we couldn’t like each other b-because.. what about Annabell!” She randomly pulled an excuse about how she felt, letting her eyes, beam at the gray haired boy.  
Hunter sighed, traveling his look onto the girl he adored.  
“You are the most.. pretty, the most strongest and the most outstanding person I have ever laid eyes on when I met you. I was glad I met someone who can be so repulse and competitive as you are. Keori, I.. I really do like you and when we train together, I can’t help but think about uh.. you.” Hunter still contained on and on about his feelings, gripping his chest to his beating heart for her.  
Keori blinked in surprised, trying to find the right words to tell him but she knew he was worse at it than she was- but how did he do a better job! She briefly started at the male, taking time to say something before deciding to move closer to Hunter.   
“I.. feel the same way. Whenever I called you coach, it was adorable how you gotten all flustered because you didn’t like that name. I think that one girl, aphmau, told me how you had the biggest crush on me whenever your staring down at me at the halls.” She giggled off, replying to her true feelings about Hunter.   
Hunter smiled warmly, blushing to the side about his stupid attempts to stare at a girl like the way he did to Annabelle.   
“I.. also have another thing to ask. Have you, ever kissed anyone?” Hunter let the sudden question pop into Keori’s head as she laughed.  
“Hunter, come on. I-.. I haven’t.” She pouted off to the side, scooting her way back to her normal spot before a firm hand grabbed her waist to pull her in, closer.   
“H-hey! What was that for!” Keori squeaked out of her lips, blushing even more as well as the male did. Hunter froze before giving her an answer to her comment.   
“Can we try?.. I don’t know how to kiss either but.. I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt.” He gulped out, risking the message to her as she gave a simple nod.   
“Y-yeah..” Keori simply mumbled back, looking into Hunter’s dreamy and mysterious eyes.  
Hunter started to breathe heavily, attempting to have his first kiss with Keori while bitting his lip from how nervous he was. He pulled her in closer by the waist while Keori placed her hands onto Hunter’s chest, wagging her tail as they both collided their soft lips together.   
The kiss was amazing and different than any other special kiss. It felt as if it was really meant to be but it didn’t stop them. Hunter and Keori’s body were chest to chest, clearly exploring each other’s mouths while slowly giving in the physical contact with their bodies.   
Keori developed stronger feelings as her fangs nibbled onto Hunter’s lips while he pushed his tongue to mangle with hers. It felt passionate and pleasing when they both cut between ends of their kisses, finding new ways to continue.   
As they suddenly had a make out session when Keori was on Hunter’s lap, still enjoying her time with him, her phone started to go off.   
“H-huh?” She cut off, breaking the sloppy kiss to feel drool drip between their lips.   
“I-I think that’s my mom Hunter.., is it okay if I sneak out to see you tomorrow?” Keori stated, hoping he’ll take it.  
“Y-yeah.. don’t be late again on that meeting.” Hunter snickered, opening his eyes as he was zoning out from the marvelous make out session he had for their first kiss.   
“I’ll see you later Hunter, text me!” Keori sat up, panting as she fixed her hair, running off to her house. While leaving Hunter alone, he didn’t have much to say. He couldn’t function right from how amazing their tension got after.. that.   
But by the time he laid flat onto his bed, he could only think about how their lips tangled together, but the thought only got him hard from the process. As he cussed underneath his breath, he had some work to do for the night to think about Keori, the girl that liked him back.


	3. I need you Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the nsfw

Another 2 weeks as passed and Hunter and Keori still kept having thoughts about each other, even secretly sexual ones too.  
Another night came across that day and another meeting between the two. Keori was in serious heat after the weeks past and she was craving Hunter’s touch. She loved how his firmed hands grasped her waist and pulled her in, it only made her desire more of him. Without Hunter, she wouldn’t be thinking about him as crazy as she was at this time.  
Randomly, Hunter messaged her as the time was a bit late for their meet up. Of course, she didn’t want to go but was forced to, just to see him.

[ 8:32pm : Hunter ]  
where are you? Don’t tell me your skipping again. Come meet me at my house, I know somethings up and Annabelle told me.

Keori walked over to grab her phone off the night stand, reading what Hunter had sent her.

[ 8:33pm : Keori ]  
Fineeeee, I’ll be over. Damn you.

The night was windy and crispy cold as Keori was freezing her tail off. She needed warmth but due to her wanting pleasure, her forehead was the only thing warming up. She took sometime to think off in the distance, knowing Hunter will probably think she’s sick or faking something.  
While tip toeing to his front door after the struggle of walking, she leaned her body against the door frame. Keori felt her body land onto Hunter’s, huffing as she really needed something to distract her.  
Hunter grabbed a hold of her after opening the door, worried that she might be catching a cold.  
“Woah woah! Come on Keori, I’ll take you to my room.” He frowned but didn’t blame her from how cold it was outside. He closed the door from behind them, walking his way over to his room from the stairs above.  
Hunter ran into his room, placing her onto his bed before feeling her forehead as if she was burning. He wasn’t so much in shock but needed to make something to cheer her temperature up.  
“S-stay here! I’ll go make you some soup and-“  
While Hunter was more concerned and concentrated on Keori’s sickness, he didn’t know she was seeking attention. She grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.  
“Is.. something wrong Keori?” He asked with a pause, blushing from how hot her face looked.  
“Yes.. H-Hunter, I need you.” Keori whispered under her tongue, committing to how she wanted him.  
Hunter looked at Keori, staring at her with locked eyes before crawling in bed with her.  
He didn’t know how to process or how to even interact at this point from how nervous he was.  
“A-are you.. in heat?” He asked, being serious this time but with curiosity.  
Keori confirmed that she was with a nod, placing her hands onto his chest before smelling him. Her body shivered to his manly smell, wanting him to contact his body, closer.  
“H-hunter.. I know it seems rushed but.. my body can’t take it anymore.” She whined out, looking up at Hunter’s chin.  
Hunter blushed madly, huffing softly from his deep tone that came in.  
“I-I.. I’ll do what I can do for you. I want to help you in anyway I can and besides.. we’re good friends.” He smiled warmly, wanting to be closer with his good friend.  
Keori lifted her hands up and moved them under Hunter’s shirt to feel his tough firm body that he had.  
Hunter bit his lip from the actions she placed onto him, wanting to analyze her body.  
Keori didn’t say a word as she closed her eyes, wanting him to do whatever he needed done. She was so full of heat and lust, wanting to let go of it if Hunter just had the guts to get it out of her.  
“H-hey Keori? Tell me if.. I go too far, okay?” He mentioned, hearing her muffled voice as he took it as an agreement.  
So, Hunter decided to push Keori onto the bed frame, with some force but not too hard. He never would imagine it would come to this.. not like this. He would always imagine it but never knew this day would come.  
“H-hunter just get onto it. I don’t care..” Keori huffed out at him, not wanting him to give up on anything and be such a baby.  
He rolled his eyes, being mindful anyways without her commenting about it. Hunter decided to throw off his shirt to the side, unzipping his pants as well to toss them. He already felt embarrassed but continued just for Keori’s sake.  
He let his hands guide onto Keori’s body while being on top of her, feeling her breasts and waist line. Hunter couldn’t think straight as he was hard to even feel her sleek body.  
“F-fuck Keori, your body feels.. smooth.” He told her as a compliment, letting Keori accept it. This was no time to feel and tease her, it was time to get serious.  
Hunter trailed his cold fingers down to her shorts, slowly unzipping them to take his time. It was going to be the first time that he’ll see someone naked that’s in front of him.  
Keori groaned out, still being needy and decided to take the clothes off of her besides her bra and underwear.  
“Hunter, I’m serious!- this heat stroke can kill me if you can’t even focus straight.” Keori meowed out, blushing like crazy after noticing Hunter pulled out his dick. She looked away, feeling too much conflict to reply back.  
He knew it’ll bring her to stop whining so much, making his choice up, he looked at Keori and sighed.  
“You ready? Are you P-positive about this?”


	4. Get it over with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the nsfw [ I need you Hunter ]

Making the right choice and being cautious about this, Hunter smiled and chuckled off, knowing Keori was really wanting this.  
“Sorry sorry, I’ll continue. But don’t start being a dork after this. T-this is my first time so don’t go crazy..” he scuffed, taking off the rest of Keori’s clothing before looking down. He started to shake up a bit, unsure what to do first. Hunter shook his head and decided to sit up and go into his night stand to grab a condom out. At least, for the sake of the two.  
He slowly placed the rubber condom against himself before gently pushing his fingers inside of her silk hole to prepare.  
Keori gasped, grabbing a hold of Hunter’s pillow to bite on and to cover her boobs at least.  
Hunter blankly stare down, taking a breather before moving his fingers around, slowly teasing around. The soft moans that Keori made, only made him want to fuck her even more..  
he began to thrust his fingers, in and out of her before constantly, jabbing them quicker to mess with her G spot a little.  
Keori jumped, blushing madly as she held onto the sheets and pillow to take in what was happening.  
“S-stop and just get it over with!” She demanded, whining from the feeling.  
“Can’t handle anything, can’t you? Maybe.. this can keep you quiet.” Hunter paused to stop his actions, coming forwards to shove his t-shirt into her mouth. He was trying to make things easier and still decided to do it his way.  
He forced her hands back, staring right at her before slowly pushing himself inside, blushing madly as she did back.  
“S-see? Now what’s the rush? Cant you take your time and enjoy it? You might as well stop complaining and enjoy my shirt your ruining.” Hunter stuck his tongue out, locking eyes with Keori’s for a while as his posture began to move slowly, easy and nice. Since Keori’s body wasn’t used to Hunter’s big small dick, her body was only getting tighter due to the pressure inside.  
Keori began to muffle before letting out moans underneath his shirt. Hunter could only let a chuckle out, getting his thrusts into her a bit deeper, knowing she was starting to like it.  
“Ha.., NNg..” hunter grunted out, trying not to break a sweat from their bodies close after tossing the pillow to the side.  
Keori stared at the Hunter’s blue bell eyes, drooling a little from the gaging of the shirt.  
“D-do you need me to keep up the pace?” Hunter asked, trying to stay quiet as they prepared themselves for this.  
She gave him a muffled sound but couldn’t express it so she gave him a nod, still giving Hunter lust into her eyes.  
He took her words for it and playfully grabbing a hold of her legs, pinning them towards her as he let go of Keori’s hands and even took out the shirt from her mouth.  
“Does this feel better for you?” Hunter questioned to Keori before gaining his thrusts back into her, giving a study pace that would keep her distracted.  
“Y-you are so died after t-this~” Keori moaned out, grabbing a quick tug onto Hunter’s arms.  
“What was that? Sorry, I couldn’t hear you there. Does it help if I mess with you even more?” Hunter lustfully told her, smirking while panting.  
Keori never seen this side of him and it was pretty much attracting to view it.  
“W-what are you going to do? Hunter, I swear-“ she hissed out, blushing out once she figured out that he’d decided to stroke her ears.  
“What? You don’t enjoy me teasing you?” Hunter chuckled, playing around before taking his thrusts a bit quicker to get her to shut up.  
She really did feel annoyed about this but at the second thought of it, Hunter felt perfect to have sex with, even on how ribbed he was.  
Keori moaned for a while now as Hunter and her both continuously fucked for at least an hour, tugging at each other’s bodies and even the fact that Hunter gotten so rough, she had a kink of anyone pulling her tail and calling her cute names. Strange, but Keori sure enough knew it was worth it when it came to Hunter.  
As they were still on their last position, hunter was giving her hickies while spooning her with thrusts. Keori was grabbing him from behind and even masterbating to his pace.  
“H-hunter..~, I’m going to-“ she felt stud as she had an orgasm, panting madly from her body giving up on her.  
Hunter panted as if he was a wolf, pulling himself away to take a moment to sit up. He felt tired and dizzy from how far they reached. Did they really went all at it for an hour? God, her heat must’ve been horrible.  
“H-hey Keori, relax for a bit and take a shower here. I’ll make sure you sneak back home safe. You probably can’t walk or even run at this point.” Hunter mentioned, blushing as he should’ve taken his time with his sexual side.  
Keori groaned, tying her hair back up.  
“I-I think I’ll be okay.” She huffed at him, slowly getting up before falling down.  
Hunter laughed, standing up to wobble his way to grab her hands.  
“Come on you, let’s get you cleaned before my parents figure out that we had sex.” 


	5. Caring

By the time Keori and hunter showered together, helping each other out while still feeling emotionally embarrassed about what happened, they both took their time to clean up together then dress separately. Hunter fixed his hair before noticing how Keori’s body wasn’t holding up still.  
“Hey hey, Keori, you alright? You should lay down, your legs are probably dying as of this moment.” Hunter sighed, hoping he could try to take her home but it was already passed till 9.  
Keori loudly groaned from her body reacting this way but still didn’t regret it.  
“I’m fine, I’m fine. Stop caring so much you idiot.”  
“Don’t be such an ass, you were the one wanting my help. Now, let me carry you.” He looked to the side, blushing as he offered, kindly to help the lady out.  
As Keori leaped onto Hunter’s arms, she already felt comfortable when he tucked her in, all nice and cozy.  
“Now, don’t say anything if our parents question about us. We can text about us dating and the relationship later, even if.. your wanting to talk about that.” He scratched the back of his neck, taking a sit before glancing from the corner of his eye how Keori was trying to fall asleep.  
“That sounds fine to me. Remember, my mom would ground me if she saw me kissing you. She’d probably kill you by now if she saw me here.” She giggled, holding Hunter’s hand while dozing off to bed.  
Hunter smiled warmly, sitting where he wanted to be to hold her hand in place.  
“It’s the least I can do for you, Keori.”


End file.
